Death Happens So Does Love
by JJ-Jefferu
Summary: Allison Trager has not associated with the club since she was 21. Now 7 years later she is forced into the club life because of the death of the presidents wife and being attacked, herself. Her relationship to her brother brings her into the fold but the clubs killer secures her place. HappyxOC, minor mentions of other sonsxoc pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**JJ-Jefferu: **Hello there SOA fans. It has been a while since I have submitted anything related to any SOA or any other fandom. If you are here because you have me on your alerts list I apologize as this is probably not what you were hoping for. I have been in a funk and have not been in a writing mood for my **Changing the Settings **(ArielxHappy) fic. I have a lot of season three planned out in the next installment, it is more of me needing to sit down and devote my time to typing up what is written and writing more. So please be patient with me, even though it has been more than a year since I have updated anything relating to that.

For those who are here because this was in the recent history and have never read my other fics then I welcome you. If you like any part of this I suggest you go and reading my other SOA related fics. And if you happen to like my **Life isn't so Charming**fic then all I'm asking is for some help. I stopped working on that do to a review someone sent me and I haven't had the inspiration to work on it any more.

**~!Author's Note:** I do not believe that this will be following an exact season, but perhaps it will mention things from the past two (four through six). Also I in no way, shape, or form **OWN **the concept of **Sons of Anarchy.** I am merely expressing a creative means of writing, also this is fanfiction for a reason and as I cannot be in the minds of all of the characters some things may be off. Sometimes it will intentional while other times it will not.**!~**

_**Proofed by the forever amazing tyl3rrrrr!**_

* * *

**Chapter One: The Life We Live.**

The scene was not one the twenty-eight year old EMT was used to being called to. Allie, short for Allison, was trained as an EMT for over five years now and was only on the scene for three minutes and already knew by the damage that the victim was no longer with the living. These were the scenes the strawberry-blonde hated the most. As she walked past the damaged car and stopped next the duty officer, a gentle breeze ruffled her unbound hair.

"Who is the victim?" Allison's soft voice asks as she took in the sight.

"Her names Tara Knowles-Teller, worked over at St. Thomas. Between her car and the condition her body was left in leads me to believe that her murder was intentional and not one of just happenstance. With her affiliation with the Sons of Anarchy I am also thinking it was a message for them." Andy; a tall, semi built, and seasoned officers from Lodi started explaining to her. Andy was one of the more friendly cops that came out of Lodi who wasn't on anyone's pay roll but the states. Allison had to control herself from rolling her eyes. However, the strawberry-blonde could not fight the look of irritation that overcame her features at hearing the deceased relationship to the infamous Sons of Anarchy group. Allison had no problems with the Charming motorcycle club, her older brother was even an active member of said club, but then again no one knew of her relation to him. Allison was glad that a lot of people share the trait of having baby blue eyes and no one had connected her to being related to the former Sergeant at Arms. She didn't hide the relationship to him as she wasn't ashamed to say that was her brother, but it helped people not feel obligated or pressured into helping her out for fear of angering the man. Most people viewed the club as scum and Allison preferred to stay away from that negativity.

"Would you like to have moral support when you go to Teller-Morrow to inform the family? I arrived just as they were pronouncing her dead. It was clear that there was nothing that could have been done to save her life. She lost far too much blood by the time the paramedics arrived on the scene." Allison says to Andy. The victim, Tara, looked to have been run off the road then pulled from her vehicle; that is if the drag marks leading from the open driver's door to where her body was found was any indication. She was then shot four times.

"Guess it couldn't hurt." Andy tells her, he really felt no need to be in the presence of the bikers anymore than he had to. At least with Allison he wasn't alone.

"I need to head over to St. Thomas anyway and finish filling out some paperwork for the PT position anyway." Allison starts to tell him as they head over towards Andy's police cruiser. "Think I can get a lift over there afterwards?"

"Sure, I have nothing important to do after informing the family of the lost." Andy tells her as they both enter into his police cruiser.

The drive from the crime scene right outside of Charming to Teller-Morrow seemed to pass by quickly for Allison. Then again she made this trip almost every day. Pulling into the parking lot of Teller-Morrow, Allison couldn't help but to laugh as the entire population of the establishment turned to look at the police car.

"What is funny about this Allie?" Andy asks less than impressed that his passenger was amused at the attention.

"From all the rumors I hear I am not too sure I find them intimidating." Allison says shrugging, knowing that the Sons were dangerous, as Andy pulls the car up towards the office and putting the vehicle in park.

"Have you not heard what these guys are like and what they can do to people?" Andy asks skeptically as he opens his car door.

"So," Allison shrugs again. "Not everything you hear is the truth. Besides from everything I have heard I gather they are just protecting their families in the best way they know how."

"You can't be serious Allison! These men are-" Andy almost shouts at the strawberry-blonde, but before the duo can continue their conversation a tall, around 6'3" curly haired man comes up to them.

"Can I help you officer?" the man asks, glancing briefly at Allison.

"I believe you can. I'm looking for a Jackson Teller. It is regarding his wife Tara Knowles-Teller*." Andy tells the man.

"Jax is currently out of state visiting a friend at the moment. What is this about?" He asks Andy.

"May I ask who is responsible for their sons when both parents are off on errands?" Andy asks.

"That would be their grandmother, Jax's mother, Gemma Morrow."

"Do you know where I might find her or get a hold of her mister…" Andy starts asking the man then stops waiting for him to reply with his name.

"Trager, but just call me Tig; my father was mister Trager." Andy looks away from Tig and over to Allison. She was trying to appear innocent but was failing; Andy could see the smile she was trying to keep from her lips.

"Well Tig," Allison starts bringing his full attention to her. "Can you tell us how to get in contact with Miss Morrow?" Even if Tig hadn't previously said Gemma's last name it was common knowledge who the woman was and it would have brought no surprise to Tig or Andy as to how she knew the woman's last name.

"She is still here actually. In the office behind us, do you mind if I ask what this is all about?" Tig asks looking between the cop and the EMT.

"Andy why don't you go ahead and speak with Ms. Morrow; I'll stay out here with Mr. Trager." Allison tells the cop.

"Are you sure about this Allie?" Andy asks concerned.

"Positive," Allison says with a smile on her face reassuring Andy that she would be fine. Taking it as his cue to leave Andy walks towards the office, leaving Allison alone with Tig.

"Gee over bearing friend much?" Tig asks once Andy was out of hearing range.

"You have no idea Tiggy. He is really a sweet guy but not my type; too clean." Allison tells him.

"Then why did you come with him? What is so important that you believe you needed to be here for?" Tig asks again, this time hoping to get a real answer.

"Andy believes and I can't help but to agree with him that this was a message to the club. I'm not supposed to be telling you this Alex, but someone gunned down Tara after they forced her off the road. They then pulled her from the car and into the ditch, out of eye sight of those driving by, and shot her. They shot her four times: once in both knees, then her heart, and lastly her head. There was no hope in her being saved, too much blood was lost. Clearly it was a message to your club and I don't know who you are having beefs with bro, but please watch out, ok? I know as soon as Andy comes out of the office Gemma will tell you exactly what I told you but in Andy's words. Don't wait for that to happen, call Jax now." Allison tells her brother. "Just try to keep me out of this shit storm as long as possible. No one knows that I'm family Alex. I would like to stay out of the blow back that is certain to occur."

"Alright Allison, I will do as you have asked. But you do know that if he asks I can't hide the truth from him. He is my prez and if he wants to know exactly who you are I have to tell him." Tig tells her. "I will try to keep your name out of it as long as possible."

"That is all I ask of you Alex. I have kept myself and my daughter out of these affairs since before Nikolette was born, I turned my life around when she was born. And I intend to keep it that way." Allison thanks her brother.

"Allie, you were never a crow eater, you were close to an old lady if anything. You just went through a rough patch after dad's death and you screwed one of my brothers Allie, just one of them constantly." Tig tells his sister pulling her into a loose hug. "You were never a whore either."

"Thanks Alex, just what every little sister wants to hear." Allison says pulling out of the hug and taking a few steps back.

"You know you love me," Tig says smiling at his sister.

"As much as I love Nikolette," Allison replies. "Make your call now and tell Andy that I decided to walk to St. Thomas." Allison replies as she turns and makes her way to the exit of the automotive property. As she was walking through the gates a familiar motorcycle passes her. Momentarily Allison thinks of staying a few extra minutes to talk to the man but after looking back and seeing her brother had pounced on him as soon as the biker killed his engine told her now was not the time.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:***-I am not sure what her married name is. I am just going with she is like Gemma and has both names.

So what did you think of this first chapter? Is it worthy of being finished or added onto? This originally started off as an oneshot for my usual proofer **TrappedinaPhoto** she has been asking me to write, and I promised her, an oneshot where Tara dies. Seems her and my other best friend both hate the good doctor. However, this is not a oneshot and so far has another chapter, it kind of took on a mind of it's own.

**Tyl3rrrrr:** Better keep up with this one dearest sister! I'm still waiting on your other fics. Personal note to readers: if you haven't read her other stories, I recommend it. And maybe if more people get into it and actually give proof that you're reading and enjoying them (aka alerting and reviewing said stories) then maybe she'll get inspiration to work on them more!


	2. Chapter 2

**JJ-Jefferu: **Well I hope those of you who reviewed, favorited, or follow are still around. Sorry it took me two weeks to get this update out. I've decided Wednesdays are going to be my update day for this story. I'm glad that you guys liked the first chapter. I'm kind of scared that the rest of the chapters may disappoint. I have written and then (after my twin proofed) rewrote the chapters. I just hope that this chapter was worth the wait.

**~!Author's Note:** I do not believe that this will be following an exact season, but perhaps it will mention things from the past two (four through six). Also I in no way, shape, or form **OWN **the concept of **Sons of Anarchy.** I am merely expressing a creative means of writing, also this is fanfiction for a reason and as I cannot be in the minds of all of the characters some things may be off. Sometimes it will intentional while other times it will not.**!~**

_**Proofed amazingly by tyl3rrrrr**_

**[**_**Chapter Warnings:**__ mentions of a sexual attack and beatings. This chapter, not just this one, is why the story is in the M category. If any of the above offends, triggers, or disturbs you then this is probably not the fic for you.(tyl3rrrrr: or TV show for that matter.)_**]**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Welcome to the Party.**

Allison sighed as she made her way through the hallway that leads to her apartment. Her hands were full; she was carrying not only her seven year old daughter, Nikolette, but she also had her daughter's soccer equipment and her own personal bag full of so much medical information it was weighed down. Allison's daughter had fallen asleep on their car ride home from the soccer field. As Allison was shifting to reach for the door handle to her apartment, the door opened and a man she had never seen before was standing there smirking at the very sight of her.

"Just the woman I was hoping for. Now please come in quietly and your daughter won't be disturbed from her sleep." The stranger said as he took a couple steps back into Allison's apartment to allow her to enter. Allison kept her face neutral and did as the man asked.

"Can I place my daughter in her room? So she is truly left out of this?" Allison asks the man.

"Sure, I don't want to hurt the kid. However, it might prove as a stronger message to the club but I did promise no harm would come to her and that was not in my orders to hurt your daughter." He told her.

Allison glanced at the stranger wearily. He was taller than she was by about a foot if not more. He looked to be of Irish decent with his ginger colored hair and his voice held no real accent but she could hear that he was hiding it. After she was sure he wouldn't follow her, Allison walks down the hallway leading to her daughter's room. Quietly she opens Nikolette's door and walks into the room. Relief filled the twenty-eight year old as the unknown man had not followed behind her into the bedroom.

"Nikki, baby wake up," Allison whispers in her daughters ear as she lays her down in her purple themed bed. Slowly her daughter's deep brown eyes came into view.

"Mommy," the tired girl starts rubbing her eyes to try and make her vision clearer. "What's wrong?"

"I need you to be very quiet and don't make any noises ok?" Allison asks her daughter in a whisper.

"Ok mommy," the seven year old replies in the same tone as her mother.

"I also need you to promise that no matter what sounds you hear coming from outside your door that you will remain quiet." Allison starts. "If after a few hours the noises haven't stopped I need you to do just as we practiced in case a bad man was in the house. Take your emergency phone and climb out of your window and call Uncle Tigger and tell him that you and mommy are in danger." Allison finishes telling her daughter.

"Mommy what's going on?" Nikolette asked her frightened mom.

"Just promise me and mommy will tell you after it's passed." Allison pleads.

"I promise mommy," Nikolette promises.

"Thank you baby girl; and remember mommy always loves you."

"I love you too mommy," Allison quickly makes her way back to the living room where the man was waiting.

"I was starting to think you tried to escape but that wouldn't have been wise. So instead I was about to come and search for you, fearing that you became lost in your daughters room.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Allison asks.

"Well my dear you can call me Ash and for what I want from you is to send a message to that brother of yours. His little club has been getting off on a lot of things for too long and we are not going to let it continue. We failed with the president's wife, but then again she wasn't supposed to survive. You, however, have ties to two members: Even if one doesn't know it." Ash told her. Allison glared at Ash. How the hell did he know about her ties to the club?

"How do you know about my brother? Let alone," Allison stops.

"Simple you can keep your distance but birth records are hard to hide. As for your daughters father; simple, you visit his sick mother." Ash smirks at Allison's shocked expression.

"How did you get access to my medical records let alone my daughters?" Allison asks.

"We have someone on the pay roll working down at St. Thomas. It is amazing what a little bit of extra money to the right individual can bring in." Ash tells Allison as he closes the gap between the two.

"Who is it?" Allison demands, momentarily forgetting the position she is in.

"Enough with the questions," Ash says as he smacks Allison across the face. "I am the only one who will be speaking from now on. So I suggest you keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut not that it will make a difference. Besides I do love it when they scream." Ash smiles a sadistic smile as he pushes Allison into the wall.

"Why me," Allison whispers looking straight into the man's green eyes hoping to stop the attack from happening.

"Because dear sweet Allison, you have the most to lose and have distanced yourself from your family to the point where you only speak with your brother when something urgent has come up. And let me tell you, if you think that this isn't urgent then I can go down the hall into your daughter's room and do to her what I was asked to do to you." Ash explains. "So tell me which is it going to be? You taking all the abuse I am about to give to you and relaying a message to your brother or me knocking you out and doing it to your precious little girl?"

"You leave her out of this." Allison growls.

"Good answer," Ash tells her as he pins her to the wall with his body. With one hand he grabs Allison's throat and with the other his hand begins to familiarize himself with her body. Allison tries to struggle against his hold but freezes when his grip on her neck tightens. "The more you fight the worse off you will be."

* * *

Four hours after Allison's encounter with the man, Ash; she was slowly driving into the parking lot of Teller-Morrow. It took her an hour to compose herself and make sure that the man was truly gone before she went into her daughter's room and hastily packed a few weeks worth of clothes into a duffle bag, both for her and Nikolette, and leave the apartment. Allison had blood stains on not only on her face but on her clothes as well. She was trying to keep herself together for her daughter, but the tears still came from her eyes, smearing some of the blood on her face.

"Mommy, is uncle Tigger really here?" Her daughter's innocent voice asks. Allison groaned as she noticed that there was a party going on and the thought made her remember that it was also a Friday night.

"Yes, unfortunately he is. Do you want to stay in the car or go in with me?"

"Go with you,"

"Alright baby, can you get out on your own or do you need help?" Allison asked trying to hide her pain.

"I can do it mommy, you're hurt." Nikolette told her mom.

"Alright sweetie, just stick to me when we get inside."

As the mother-daughter pair made their way towards the entrance of the clubhouse they were stopped by a woman who was not shy with her body. The woman's brunette's hair was curly and her body was scarily clothed; only wearing a pair of shorts and heels.

"Sorry sweetie this is a private party, not a place for you and your child." The brunette sneers at Allison which in turned causes her to laugh.

"Look bitch, I have more of a right to be here than you do. And if you hadn't noticed I was just fucking beaten and raped*. And I am really not in the mood to fucking put up with your shit. Now move out of my way or I will fucking beat the ever loving shit out of you." Allison said. She was not one to throw her business in random people's faces but her daughter was traumatized and she was pissed about being forced into this position.

"Who the hell do you think you are, talking to me like that?" She asked Allison

"Allison fucking Trager, sister to Tig; now if you think he's crazy and unstable imagine how I am. Now move bitch." Allison threatened. The woman looked at Allison scared and moved out of her way quick.

"Mommy,"

"I know sweetie, mommys sorry but I am not in the mood to put up with sluts who think they are high and mighty." Most mothers would not talk to their seven year old the way Allison just did but Nikolette was very perceptive and understood a lot.

"No mommy I was trying to show you a man. He looks like the pictures grandma shows me of her son." Allison froze at her daughters words and looked to where her daughter was pointing. There across the lot getting off his dyna was a man her daughter resembled. There was the man that she spent a little over six months constantly in bed with. There was her daughter's father. "Uncle Tigger," Nikolette screamed as she ran over to the dyna she saw Tig get off the bike next to her daughters father.

"Nikkie," Tig smiled and picked up his niece. "What are you doing here, where's your mommy?" Tig asked worried.

"She's over there," Nikolette said pointing in Allison's direction. "She isn't doing good either, a bad man attacked her. She screamed for hours but I kept my promise. I stayed quiet and waited for him to leave." Nikolette said, upset. Tig looked across the lot at his sister. He could vaguely make out the blood on her face and the angry look on her face.

"Can you stay here with Happy while I go talk to your mom?" Tig asks looking from his sister to his friend.

"Ok Uncle Tigger, I'll stay with the man who looks like grandmas son." Nikolette said innocently. Tig froze as he put his niece down and looked at Happy as he took in the young girl's appearance.

"Appears you have kept something from me brother," Happy says as he bends down to the girl's height. "Something huge, but we will talk about that later. Go tend to Allie." Happy says. "So tell me about yourself kid."

"Jesus, Allie what the hell happened to you?" Tig says as he reaches his sister.

"I was cornered, beaten, and raped Tiggy now you wanna try this again?" Allison said shortly. "And while you're at it tell me why you left my daughter with Happy?"

"He won't let anything happen to Nikkie, Allie. He may be a lot of things but harming children isn't his forte. Now tell me exactly what happened." Tig demands.

"No I won't. All you need to know was it was a message for the club some dude named Ash said Tara's death was intentional and that the sons have been getting away with too much." Allison said and moved away from her brother. "Now I'm going to St. Thomas to get checked out. Can you watch your niece for a few hours while I do that?"

"Yeah I can but you are taking someone with you."

"Like hell I am." Allison tells her brother sternly.

"No, you will listen to me Allison Nicole Trager. You will take someone with you and you will not argue with me on this. You were attacked and your daughter was in the house with you. Are you even thinking of what would happen to Nikkie if Ash killed you? Do you know what your loss would do to your daughter at her age? Are you even fucking thinking?!" Tig tells his sister. "You will take Happy with you, and before you try to argue again, he is the only member you trust besides me and you are leaving your daughter with me."

"Fine Alex, I will do this, this one time. You better keep your eyes on my daughter and not on that bitch at the door to your clubhouse. When I get back from the hospital you better be playing outside with my daughter or I will take Happy's k-bar and cut your dick off and feed it to the whore." Allison replies. "You understand me Tiggy?"

"Loud and clear little sister. Now send my little princess over to me and take the killer with you to the hospital."

"Alright remember what I said," Allison says as she walks towards her daughter. She pauses half way there at the site in front of her. Happy was playing with Nikolette. A smile over came her face as she continued walking over to the father-daughter pair. "Hey baby girl, why don't you go play with Uncle Tigger while Mr. Happy takes me to get checked out?"

"Ok mommy," Nikolette smiles. "Thank you for playing with me, Mr. Happy." Nikolette tells the bald biker before she gives him a hug. "Take care of my mommy, she's very stubborn. Says it's a Trager trait," Nikolette tells him seriously. "Mommy please listen to the doctors and Mr. Happy. I love you mommy."

"I love you too baby girl. Be good for Uncle Tigger but not too good." Allison tells her daughter. The little girl smiles before sprinting towards her uncle. "Come on Happy, follow me to St. Thomas. Tig will kill us both if you don't." Allison tells him.

"Give me your keys; I am not letting you drive like this." Happy tells her. Allison sighs not really in the mood to argue or to drive and hands the biker her keys.

"Thanks for not asking questions." Allison says as they enter her car.

"I will ask questions but for now I will let it slide. Making sure you're alright is my number one priority. Nikki would be upset if something were to happen to you." Happy tells her.

"Her name is Nikolette, but Tig started calling her Nikki when she was three and that's all she likes to be called now."

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** Eh? So I am really open to suggestions, comments, and constructive criticism. It has been a while since I was able to write anything sons related.

*-I know this is not how a typical rape victim would act but she's in shock and it really hasn't hit her yet. She is more concerned about making sure her daughter is safe. Her maternal instincts are in control more than her victim instincts are.

**Tyl3rrrrr: **Just like I said with the last chapter, you better keep up with this! I love when I can look forward to your writing. Maybe I can bribe you with something you want me to write? Okay, bye!


End file.
